


one, twenty one guns

by ackerlynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash and Shorter work at Toys R Us, Ash's gang are babies, Asheiji like children, Blanca is the manger, Eiji babysits Akira, Everybody Lives, Fluff, I still refuse to accept the canon ending, Ibe is also like Eiji's dad now, Jealous Ash Lynx, M/M, Max is Ash's adoptive dad, Pining Ash Lynx, Possible Sing/Yue, Protective Yut-Lung, Slight Shorter/Eiji, Whipped Ash Lynx, Wingman Shorter, and i mean actual babies who wear diapers and stuff, baby akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerlynx/pseuds/ackerlynx
Summary: The American’s heart was pounding and if everyone actually listened then they would probably hear how fast the complex organ in his chest was beating. The promising smile that the older sent him constricted his breathing. It was too much for him.In other words, Ash works at Toys R Us and Eiji gets shot by a Nerf gun.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	one, twenty one guns

Although having a fucked up childhood, Ash was actually fond of children—contrary to popular belief. He guessed he figured that out ever since Max made him babysit Michael for around two years. It was cute and all, having little Michael todd behind him while he went around the house. That thought aside, never did he expect to work in a children’s store during the summer.

How did this happen, you ask? Shorter Wong.

Shorter Wong, heir of the legendary Chang Dai restaurant and a literal pain in the ass that Ash couldn’t seem to get rid of ever since he was fourteen (Shorter called it being best friends).

The Chinese-American, with his purple mohawk styled in all its glory, barged into his room one summer day, thinking that it would be a superb idea to go on job searching just so that they could kill some time during the break. It sounded cool at first. Going on a summer job seemed great as the green eyed teen had no clue how to spend his time for two months of no classes. He would’ve studied either way but there’s nothing left to learn because nothing caught his interest in the public library. With all that out in the open, “Sure, why not?” was his reply. Shorter gave him a sly grin, telling him to leave all the other details to him.

He didn’t mind the slightest, being in the dark about the possible jobs- he made sure to emphasize not to get involved with the illegal kind because we all know where that’ll lead.

Leaving it all up to Shorter Wong; possibly the worst decision he’s made up till now.

And that, dear readers, is how Ash Lynx ended up working in Toys R Us. It’s been a week since he started working here with Shorter. It only seemed like yesterday when he was dragged to the toy store twenty minutes away from his apartment, with his best friend telling him they were hired- no interviews or other questions asked.

“I hate you, you know?” He groaned, leaning against the counter. Shorter snickered as he continued organizing the cash register. “Love you too,” the other laughed. The store was relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Usually lots of parents would come with their children on Saturdays, letting them pick a toy or two that they would like to buy. The blonde had encountered different types of children he had no idea existed in the first place ever since he got there. 

Bones, a scrawny seven year-old with long salmon colored hair, was a cheerful kid who kept insisting on playing Nerf guns with him (the kid told him his front teeth were knocked out because his classmate shot him with a Nerf gun). Kong, despite his big build, was a very quiet kid who liked to tag along with Bones to the store. They’ve probably exchanged less than ten words- he thinks the kid is scared of him. 

Skipper was the cute kid who always asked Ash about his day and brought them orange juice whenever he visited. Alex, on the other hand, was very level headed for an eight year-old. The kids somehow turned into this little gang that hung around the store every Saturday. “You’re like their gang leader,” Shorter would tease while the little ones looked up at him with sparkling eyes. This Saturday was no exception. The bell that hung by the door jingled, signaling the entrance of the odd trio. “Oh mighty leader, your gang is here!” Shorter called for him while he was getting the Nerf guns that they would probably use again in the storage room. “Boss!” they greeted, running up to him.

“I’m assuming you guys want another match today?” Ash smirked as he handed the boys their toy guns filled with ammos. “I don’t recall having Nerf battles with our customers being part of your job description Mr. Lynx,” a deep voice came behind him, his boss standing there with a kind smile. “And I don’t remember you being so bothered about this,” he retorted.

“Your claws are as sharp as ever, Ash. Just make sure you kids don’t break anything or that’s less your paycheck,” grinned Blanca. The seventeen year-old went over the rules again in regards to their match and finally, they began.

It was one against four since no one was on par with Ash’s shooting skills. Obviously, he made sure to go easy on them but it didn’t mean that they shouldn’t work hard for that win. He heard shuffling from his right side, a hint of black curly hair peeping by the side of the shelf. He dodged the bullet that came from the same direction, firing his gun and intentionally missing Skipper’s face only by a few inches.

“C’mon Kong! Reload! Reload!” Skipper whined, waiting for his friend who kept fumbling with his weapon and dropping the styrofoam bullets. “Well I’m sorry for being intimidated by Boss!” cried the other.

“Lesson number one, don’t leave your traces behind.”

The pair gasped, seeing their opponent standing in front of them, the bullets that they left around now being played in his fingertips. “H-hey boss, can’t you just uh…” Skipper trailed off nervously, both of the kids being pushed back into a corner.

“You know the rules Skip. You’re out,” grinned the lynx.

The two grumbled as they sat in their “waiting area” with sandwiches humbly prepared by Shorter already waiting by the table (the store turns more and more into a daycare rather than an actual toy store). Ash was left searching for two more little ones as he rounded the store vicinity.

It was a good thing there weren’t any people this time around since finding where Alex and Bones went was proven to be hard for some reason. Well, that was what he thought.

As if his sixth sense was activated, he turned around and pulled the trigger. It was supposed to miss, the safety of the kids in mind, but apparently the release angle was just about right to hit a teenage boy square in the forehead.

“Ah!” the boy said, falling on his bottom.

“Oh fuck, sorry about that,” Ash grimaced, extending his hand to help the fallen boy. The stranger groaned, reaching for his hand as he let out a quiet thanks. Ash took a proper look at him now. The boy was definitely not from here judging by his Asian looks; his eyes were a rich chocolate color and his hair was raven black- it was even evident in his accent. _Japanese maybe_ , he thought. Ash deemed that the stranger was probably younger than him, around fourteen or fifteen.

“That surprised me, but you’re really good at shooting,” said the boy. “Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry about that by the way,” Ash apologized. The boy was beaming despite the evident pain in his forehead. It made Ash’s heart hurt. It shouldn’t be hurting, it was something he couldn’t comprehend. This guy that he’s only met for a solid five minutes was already making him feel things- he didn’t like that.

“I’m Eiji Okumura. Nice to meet you Ash,” the now named stranger introduced, his smile never faltering.

 _How does he know my name?_ He wondered, racking his brain about the possible situations that led them to this. As if sensing his confusion, Eiji pointed to the nametag pinned on the left side of his chest. “I hope I’m not being overly familiar,” Eiji said, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. Ash’s heart was doing back-flips.

“No, not at all. U-uh, are you looking for a toy to buy kiddo?”

_I did not just say that. That sounded so wrong. What the fuck? Kiddo? What?_

The Japanese male pouted, an expression of distaste casted on his face. “I may look young but I’ll have you know that I’m nineteen!” The apparently older male huffed. 

Ash took note of the blush that spread to the tip of the boy’s ears. He suddenly felt his confidence coming back. “Nineteen hmm… but you do look like the type who’d watch Sesame Street,” he teased.

“Hey!”

Ash chuckled, watching in fascination as Eiji’s expression changed from one to the next. Things were going well, maybe he would’ve gotten the cute boy’s number if it wasn’t for the knuckleheads who only knew how to ruin a good moment. 

“Get him!”

“Shorter, what the—“

The sudden weight of four—no, five—bodies got him tumbling down face first on the shop’s floor. “Fuc- I mean fudging hell you lil brats!” He groaned, the ache in his muscles intensifying when the kids showed no signs of getting up soon.

“That’s what you get for flirting on the job,” Shorter smirked, firing a nerf bullet and hitting him on the thigh. “Shorter Wong, get ready because I’m getting away with murder,” he growled, dusting the dirt off his pants. His friend chuckled nervously, noticing that the blonde had managed to acquire another toy gun. Ash aimed for his forehead and then-

“Aki-chan! There you are. What did I tell you about wandering by yourself?” 

The sound of Eiji’s concerned yet reprimanding voice interrupted him from his rage. The boy was crouched down to reach the height of what looked like a five year-old girl, her hair styled into a boy cut and a fluffy sweater with a weird design of a bird on the front of the item was hugging her petite figure. “Okumura-nii! Look! Shorter-nii invited me to play jenga with them and I won!” The bubbly girl exclaimed, showing off the small spaces where her two front teeth used to be.

Eiji’s annoyance didn’t last any longer, instead a soft smile graced his lips as he ruffled the child’s already messy hair.  “Isn’t that kind of him huh Aki-chan? Thank you, Shorter wasn’t it?”

“Don’t mention it. Akira over here is such a charmer.”

Ash watched as the two conversed back and forth, the children pulling on his shirt to call his attention. “I think Shorter likes Akira’s family friend,” whispered Alex. The rest of the children hummed causing Ash to irk. “I bet you five bucks that Shorter will ask him out first before Boss,” Skipper challenged.

“Boss! You’ll ask him out first right? I’m betting on you!” Bones whined, poking the teen by his sides. “Alright, no one is betting for anyone okay? And no one is going to ask anyone out,” grumbled Ash, eyeing the pair who was now talking about the difference between the Chinese and Japanese cuisine.

Shorter met his eye, a mischievous glint present, before asking Eiji in a loud voice. “Would you like to get coffee with-”

_ That sunglasses wearing little shit _

“Okay Shorter, I’m pretty sure I heard Blanca calling you from the storage room. Besides, I thought you said no flirting on the clock? I’m really sorry Eiji but this friend of mine needs to go now,” Ash smiled tightly.

Ash thought he could’ve won an Oscar with how well he got away with shooing Shorter away from the Japanese male- Eiji really thought he was distracting Shorter from work.

“I think that’s our cue to leave now too. Aki-chan’s uncle might be looking for her,” Eiji said before taking Akira’s little hand into his. “You’ll be back right, Akira?” the kids asked before Eiji and the young one could leave the store.

“C-can we come back, Okumura-nii?” Akira asked shyly, and Ash swore her eyes turned rounder. Chocolate hues met vivid green. The American’s heart was pounding and if everyone actually listened then they would probably hear how fast the complex organ in his chest was beating. The promising smile that the older sent him constricted his breathing. It was too much for him. 

When Ash was left alone to clean up the mess they’ve made, he realized that he was addicted to that pain. The feeling of being so warm and relaxed, the continuous throb that filled his lungs to his chest, the nerves in his whole system being electrified. It all connected to Eiji. The man he’s just met not less than a day. 

Ash was sure that it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> another asheiji fluff fic brought to you by yours truly! interact with me on twitter @ackerlynx !!


End file.
